sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kunuko Zunaki
Details/Facts Gender:Male Sexuality: Bisexual Age:17 Family: Komanaki Zunaki(brother) Relationships: None at the moment. Appearance Kunuko Zunaki has a top hat, wears a cyan vest, and a green shirt. His left eye is blue, and his right is red, he also has blonde hair, and his skin color is white. He has a scar on his leg due to his brother who has stabbed him there. Personality Kunuko is a very shy kid, he would stutter every time he would say hello, and he would always be very afraid to make new friends. He is kinda kind, but turns very angry whenever his loved ones/friends are hurt. He never really talks to anyone he likes to think about his future, and always writes stuff either on his book, or on a piece of paper. Backstory/Origins Kunuko Zunaki was always afraid of his older brother, Komanaki. He always act different whenever someone would piss him off, he could even see red in his eyes. He normally wrote books that would obviously never get published as a child since he really had nothing else to do at the age of 11. He sometimes talked to his brother, whenever he was bored. At the age of 8, one night he woke up to screaming which sounded like his parents. He looked at his door to see his brother covered in blood, and had a knife. He got off his bed, and his brother walked in the room, just staring. Kunuko saw the he wasn't blocking the door anymore, and took a run for it. However, Komanaki stabbed him in the leg, but Kunuko ignored the pain, and ran. He ran away far from his house, and didn't call the cops. Even though his brother had an evil side, he just cared for him too much, and didn't want him to be put in jail. Even for a 8 year old he was very smart, he ran to a house knocking on a door claiming his parents have gone "missing", and he hasn't eaten any food. The couple let him in, and saw his leg was bleeding. They both asked, "You're leg is bleeding, why is it bleeding?!". He replied, "I just...fell.". They both knew he was lying about he "fell", but they washed his leg, and wrapped bandages on it. They also took him to the hospital for the doctors to stitch it. The couple then had saw the news, and it was showing that a couple had been murdered at a house. Kunuko said, "Those are my parents...". The couple had decided to adopt Kunuko, and they had bought him new clothes after the adoption. When he turned 10, he started posting his own stories on the internet, and his getting some negative feedback, and some positive. He loved his life at the moment, he had better parents, a new home, and forgot about the past, and his brother. Kunaki turned 17, and started making more friends in High School, he is getting straight A's, and is doing well in school! He is not in collage yet, but is thinking about staying there for 8 years. Note: More would be added if thought of. Trivia Favorite Color: Lime, and Gold Really Loves: Sandwiches, and pizza. (verrryyy muuuch) Enjoys: Reading books, and writing them, watching videos online, and talking to some friends. Likes: books, video games, riding his bike, and talking to friends. Category:Work in Progress Category:Original Character